narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asanoha Nara
Category:MarikLoboz Background Asanoha Nara is the youngest child and only daughter of Reisi Nara and Kurotsuchi Nara, born after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the inauguration of of her mother as Tsuchikage Personality Asanoha Nara is an high-strung and uptight girl, she has little to no tolerance for anything perverted, people who bring personal items to missions, misbehaving, or whatever she does not consider to be "acceptable behavior". Her opinions, quick temper, and habit of speaking her mind often results in her vocally reprimanding her brother who is usually the cause for her stress. As a younger sister, Asanoha is widely known for her maturity and reliability for her age. Her maturity is also quite unique, as while she is Kagutsuchi's younger sister and the youngest member in Team Saito, she is arguably more mature than the other two members. Asanoha is very perceptive, as she is good at understanding other people and noticing their feelings. She knew very quickly her brother's crush on Himawari, and Himawari's unreturned feelings. Asanoha seems to get along quite well with people who are more level-headed, composed, and mature, such as her teacher Saito, Her Parents and her Great-Cousin, Shikamaru Nara. As a result of feeling more mature than her brother she rarely if not never calls him Big Brother. Appearance Asanoha was a fair skinned young woman, with layered light brown hair and brownish pink eyes. She wore a tight dress, the upper area of it was black and had two white lines that ran down her breasts, and then split off wrapping around her chest area as two lines. Beneath this black part was a beige area that covered her waist, with a large hole to expose her stomach displaying her bellybutton. On her forearms were pinkish-red sleeves that covered her palms stopping just before her elbows. The dress continued down as a beige color that held her Iwagakure forehead protector, just beneath this was a frilly red and white skirt like part that stopped at her upper thighs exposing her black and white patterned shorts, the beige part of the dress was longer in the back. She had two kunai and shuriken cases fastened on each leg. She also wore typical konoha shinobi sandals, with an exposed heel and zipper these sandals stopped at her shins. In the ending half of her 17th year of life, she started to wear a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, a brown flack jacket that has only one sleeve on the left arm. Featuring a large brown zippered pouch over her stomach and a larger, buttoned one over the lower back of her vest. Both pouches are fastened on by a brown strap over the stomach, and it also featured shoulder padding held in place by buttons and zippers that go down the middle. Fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. An outfit identical to her mother's at her age. During her 18th year of life, during her training with Sakura she wore the standard konoha shinobi flack jacket and pants, and had her forehead protector worn similar to her instructors at her age and seemed to have her byakugan active most of the time, albeit without the veins bulging from her face. A sign she had a byakugan soon about to become a tenseigan. Abilities Thanks to her father's genetic makeup she attained several powers simply being his child. Chakra Prowess and Control Asanoha's chakra control was noted several times, first by her mother when she was barely over a yeah old, Asanoha had shown she could generate two different forms of chakra, Water Release and Earth Release, then later by her mother again on the manifestation of her Byakugan. With her hyuga genes Asanoha was able to build up and release chakra from any part of her body, doing so on a greater level than her elder brother. Reisi stated her control as well when teaching her to better develop the wood release, noting that she brarely wasted chakra during the creation of her techiques allowing her to use them to their fullest potential. her chakra control grew great enough to dispel genjutsu by focusing her mind. In her 17th year of life Sakura Uchiha also stated she had great control prompting the uchiha woman to teach her the fifth's personal jutsu, the strength of 100 seal. Which she managed to fully manifest in two short years. Taijutsu Asanoha, had noticeable prowess with Taijutsu, able to knock her mother down casually when training at only 1 year old and landing a clean hit prior to the activation of her Byakugan, With the Byakugan, Asanoha could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, she could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact shown once in her youth when after training with her father, she was able to target his tenketsu and shut them down with but a tap. She can also use her wood release in conjunction with the techniques of the gentle fist, surgically implanting the Mokuton chakra into an opponents tenketsu, with a resulting tree forming from their life force, and possibly tearing them to shreds in an attempt to root the earth. Her eventual training with Sakura, increased her physical strength to the point that it surpassed even Tsunade granting her the ability to bust a limestone wall with little effort. Ninjutsu Asanoha inherited the Wood Release from her father and was capable of using on a scale near that of the First Hokage ranging from small trees to entire forests, able to completely manipulate the field of battle to her advantage, as well as grow a multitude of special plants, like one, which when set ablaze will daze and confuse her opponents, as well as a plant that can trap her opponents in Genjutsu. She was also capable of using both the Earth and Water Releases separately apart from her Wood Release, her skill had grown to the point that after training with her father she was capable of Mid-Level Wind Release techniques. Eventually her Great-Cousin Shikamaru Nara, passed on to her a scroll which contained The First's techniques and how he perfomed them, boosting her skill with the wood wood release to a level surpassing Hashirama's own, when combined with her natural talent. Genjutsu Though not a Genjutsu Specialist, her skill with Wood Release allowed her grow a multitude of special plants some that released a pollen trapping victims in genjutsu, upon inhalation, and another that when set ablaze would pull victims into a genjutsu if they were to inhale or be touched by this smoke, into a deep hypnosis, similar to unconsciousness. And thanks to her immense chakra contol granted from her genetics and the Byakugan, she could regulate the chakra flow in her mind, and dispel most genjutsu attempted to be used on her, merely with focus. Dojutsu Thanks to her father's reincarnation cycle, she awaken the Byakugan, during training with her mother. When activated, her normally brownish-pink eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. Byakugan The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision can be increased with training, Asanoha only capable of seeing about 100 meters away, after training she was able to see for at least 32 kilometers. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. Tenseigan Thanks to her father's reincarnation process Asanoha had otsutsuki chakra dormant within her, that would, after following the activation of her Byakugan, and her training with her teacher grant her the Tenseigan, through the use of her untapped chakra being activated. The Tenseigan allows her to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similiar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants her the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives her an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants Asanoha Truth-Seeking Balls, thus granting her all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. Part 1 Around the time her brother began training with her father. Her mother, deciding it'd be best if they weren't too distant from each other in skill level, began to train the young girl. She disregarded learning which affinity Asanoha was and began to attempt to teach her the Lava Release techniques teaching her to mould earth chakra in her body and apply the fire release to it, however the girl was incapable of creating the fire natured chakra absolutely nothing happened when attempting to mould the fire nature chakra using the hand seals, it seemed the girl had sucessfully moulded earth but not the fire, chakra nature, using the newly gained information her mother, used the chakra paper to test the girls chakra nature, it grew damp, a sign she too had the Water Release affinity, but was also capable of creating earth, despite only being a little over twelve months old. Her mother had experience with Kekkei Genkai and knew that this was only capable through the use of a bloodline limit, at least at this age, and told her daughter to attempt to use both of the chakra natures at once, and she was correct. When Asanoha attempted to create that dual nature release, her creation was instead a blooming tree. She had inherited the Wood Style much to the surprise of her mother, and later father. After continued training the girl had activated a Byakugan in both of her eyes, taken to Konoha after her 10th birthday she was accepted into the academy and passed easily becoming a Genin, a mere year later 11 years old. And within another year she became a Chunin.it was during this time Reisi decided he should show her a few techniques aswell, he attempted to teach her the Shadow pulling jutsu, but the girl was unable to properly produce the Yin chakra, making her fail miserably. Reisi was not going to give up though, he got her again this time to teach her to utilize her Wood release better, various exercises to increase her chakra control, thanks to her byakugan, this training was able to progress quickly. Very soon she was able to produce chakra from all of her tenketsu simultaneously. Though Reisi was incapable of "pubically", using his Kekkei Genkai, he showed the girl to how to channel the separate chakra's and balance them even without having a Kekkei Genkai, a single year later the girls ability to use Wood Release had grown greatly, and she also showed the ability to use Wind Release on the level of chunin with a wind nature affinity. Following her success in increasing her wood style ability, Asanoha and Reisi began to celebrate only for her mother to come join the celebration. Using the body flicker Kagutsuchi came up behind her and explained how the eighth Hokage had sent for them to join a new team, following the responses of her parents to this news, she and her brother headed to Konoha the next day to meet with their, new teacher, Meeting their teammate and the daughter of the late seventh Himawari Uzumaki, they exchanged greetings and began to wait for Saito only to realize he was worse at being on time than a Jōnin should be. After a few more hours, he had arrived with a big apology to the Hokage and his students for his lateness. After exchanging greetings and introductions the team was officially formed. Part 2